


Promise Me

by lex_kitten97



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Danny is a lost soul, M/M, Magic, Merritt makes him smile, Prostitute AU, some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prostitute AU: Merritt McKinney, stopping on the way to his first magic gig, has a run in with a young prostitute named Danny Atlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

It was around one in the morning when Merritt arrived at his rest stop for the night; he had planned to park his car alongside the truck drivers and wanderers of the night at the Moonlite gas station just outside of Chicago. He was headed to his first ever magic gig in the city and not having enough money for a hotel room was incredibly vexing. The gas station was mostly barren, except for a small crowd of trucks parked together at one end of the lot.

After what seemed like an hour of contemplation, Merritt headed inside for a doughnut. It was late October and the night air was enough to make the hair on his arms stand up, so he also opted to buy a hot cup of coffee. 

On the way back to his car, Merritt noticed a gorgeous young man leaning against his vehicle. “Um, hello can I help you,” he asked, glancing at the boy's straight brown hair and incredible complexion. He wore a tight blue sweater and the nicest hip-hugging jeans that Merritt could ever dream of. He appeared to be in his early twenties, but it was hard to say whether or not he was even younger than that.

“You look like you could use some company,” the boy said, raising a delicate eyebrow at him in flirtation. He exuded a type of confidence that Merritt could see right through; clearly it was an act. 

“Oh is that so,” Merritt chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on kid, I'm far too tired for small talk...”

“Ten for a blow job and thirty to stick it in me,” he said quickly. “I provide my own protection and everything.” The boy sounded desperate and when he said that, Merritt spat out the coffee he had been drinking. 

“Oh you're...um...” Merritt fumbled over his words awkwardly, not quite sure how to talk to the young rent boy. “Listen baby, I ain't interested; I'm just looking to get some shut-eye and move on. If you'll excuse me,” he motioned for the boy to move away from his car. The younger obliged and Merritt got in, sighing in exhaustion as he watched the prostitute walking away. The boy was rubbing at his arms in a sad attempt to keep warm. Merritt couldn't help but feel for the kid; life could be so cruel sometimes. He watched the pretty young thing head toward the crowd of large trucks at the other end of the parking lot and felt his own eyes closing tiredly.

An hour later, Merritt woke up to the sound of yelling and rolled his car window down to listen in. It was coming from one of the trucks and which one was made clear when Merritt saw someone being tossed out of it. 

“Get outta here you fucking whore,” the driver was yelling angrily. “I ain't giving you anything for being such a fucking prude about the condom. Thirty bucks should get me whatever the fuck I want.” Something else was thrown from the truck and Merritt realized that it was the boy's pants as he just laid on the ground sobbing. The driver turned his truck on and headed out of the lot, probably to find a new one after making the scene that he had.

The boy wiped a hand over his eyes as he pulled his bottoms on and stumbled over to the side of the gas station, snot running down his face and a shiver overtaking his cold, tired body. Merritt checked his watch and sighed, opening his door and getting out. He went back inside and bought another doughnut and a hot chocolate. When he came out, the boy was sitting against the side of the building with his knees pulled to his chest. He tried to sober up when he saw Merritt, sniffling and composing himself. “H-hello what can I do for you?”

“Drop the act cutie pie,” Merritt said, sitting down beside him. “I brought you something to warm you up.” The young prostitute looked at the steaming cup as though it were a trap of some kind, then back up to Merritt. “You can take it you know, it's yours..”

The boy's wide eyes looked back down at the cup before taking it into his cold hands and sipping it. “Wow, I...I don't know what to say..”

“How about your name,” Merritt offered with a small smile. 

“D-Danny,” he said quietly. “You?”

“Merritt Mckinney, nice to meet ya,” Merritt held out his hand to shake and Danny flinched. “It won't bite you.” Danny ran a hand through his hair nervously before shaking Merritt's hand and nodding. “So what are you doing out here kid; you should be out somewhere catching fireflies or some shit.”

Danny shrugged, “I don't really have anywhere to go, but that does sound nice.” He rubbed his shoulder, still sniffling sadly. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you looked like you needed someone to be nice to you...” Merritt gestured over to the crowd of trucks and Danny closed his eyes tightly. “That guy was an asshole. Please tell me you didn't give anything to him.” At Danny's silence, Merritt grunted. “Well you know what always makes me feel a little better?” 

The younger boy shook his head.

“Magic,” Merritt said, whipping a card from his pocket and snap-changing it in front of Danny, whose eyes widened. “Now I'm more into mentalism but a good card trick now and then always makes people smile. Behold,” Merritt shuffled the cards and proceeded to show Danny a few simple tricks that had his blue eyes brighten in a way Merritt had yet to see. He was beautiful.

“Oh, and eat this fucking doughnut before I do,” Merritt laughed and gave it to Danny, who was smiling and attempting to snap change two of the cards from the deck. “You'll get that trick down some day kid.” 

The mentalist glanced back at his watch, “Holy shit, it's nearly two in the morning and I have to drive all day tomorrow. I need some sleep.” He was preparing to get up before he felt a head on his shoulder and soft breath on his neck. “Kid...”

“Please don't go yet,” Danny said quietly and Merritt put a hand under his chin, lifting Danny's face so that their eyes met. “You're the first person that's actually talked to me like I exist...”

“I can't stay forever baby,” Merritt said sadly. “What do you want me to do?” There was a long moment of silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. Danny felt tears forming in his when he answered.

“Make love to me,” he said brokenly before pulling Merritt's face against his own and kissing him slowly. When he pulled away, Merritt held a hand up and shook his head. He was resisting the urge to press Danny against the pavement and work into him slowly and passionately. “Please,” Danny pleaded. “Make me feel alive again...”

Merritt's hand worked its way into Danny's hair, working through it slowly behind the boy's ear. He did this until Danny began to purr and climbed up into his lap. 

“Are you sure we should do this here,” Merritt looked around the side of the building but they weren't in anyone's eyesight. Danny nodded and kissed him again before Merritt flipped them over and kissed his neck, licking and sucking on it until Danny moaned so beautifully that Merritt felt himself ready for what was to come. After sliding Danny's pants off slowly, he wrapped the others lean legs around his waist and suckled on his ear. When he entered, Danny let out a choked gasp and Merritt began to whisper things in Danny's ear that made him blush and try to hide his face. 

“You're so beautiful,” Merritt whispered, pulling Danny's flush against him and speeding up his pace until Danny was crying out in pleasure. When they finished, Merritt invited Danny back to his car for a warmer place to spend the night. He snuggled up closely to him in the back seat, listening to every small noise Danny made in his sleep and wishing he could stay there forever with him. However, Merritt knew he didn't have what Danny needed to support him. Morning came and Merritt had to go, waking Danny up softly. 

“I want you to have something,” Merritt handed Danny his pack of cards. “You promise me you'll keep practicing that trick okay? Someday I'll see you at a fancy Vegas show making people smile,” he smiled out the car at Danny who glowed in the early morning sunlight. 

Danny nodded, clutching the cards to his chest and waving as the car pulled away. He had a painful feeling in his chest that never seemed to go away. Day after day he sat on the side of the station and practiced. Maybe one day, just maybe, his magician would come back to get him.


End file.
